


The Void Below

by shinpussy



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Cultists, F/M, Gen, Horror Crack, Old Gods, mild horror elements, relationships and characters will be added as they appear
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: No todos los días se dispara accidentalmente el apocalipsis a través de un teléfono celular, pero todos tienen sus propios talentos especiales y Seungwoo no es la excepción.OVicton + X1 + Up10tion vs Cultistas y Dioses Antiguos.Historia escrita por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.





	The Void Below

**Author's Note:**

Un día mas.

Eso fue todo lo que Seungwoo tenía antes de que finalmente estuviera libre de trabajar en un trabajo que lo odiaba tanto como él lo odiaba, incluso si era solo por un fin de semana. Esos dos preciosos días al final de la semana eran lo que más esperaba.

Podía comer tanto como quisiera, dormir tanto como quisiera y no había fuerza en el cielo o la tierra que pudiera obligarlo a usar pantalones. Era un hombre de comida chatarra, mañanas tardías y viejos boxers cómodos que estaban colgando de su último hilo.

Y fue la promesa de esa paz lo que lo mantuvo activo incluso cuando las voces en el otro extremo del teléfono eran tan agudas que el sonido de ellas podía cuajar la leche y cuando se trataba de su trabajo, Seungwoo era prácticamente intolerante a la lactosa.

Pero ya era jueves y eso significaba que estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Si tenía suerte, el viernes volaría tan rápido que casi desearía que hubiera durado más (si estuviera loco, por supuesto) y finalmente podría _relajarse._

"Señor Han," dijo una voz igualmente aguda y desconcertante mientras hacía todo lo posible para salir de la oficina sin ser visto. Se congeló, tenso de pies a cabeza y miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Si?"

"Necesito que _, hmmm_ , venga temprano mañana," dijo su gerente, llenando su corazón, mente, estómago y nariz de miedo. "Sobre, _hmmmm,_ las 6 deberían estar bien, _hmmm."_

Seungwoo sabía que no debía preguntar. Sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas para él, así que apretó los labios y asintió. "Sí, señor."

"Bien, _hmmmmm."_

Esperó pacientemente a que su gerente completara lo que estaba diciendo. Los _hmmmm_ lo volvían loco cuando comenzó a trabajar allí, pero se acostumbró a ellos. Algunas personas pensaron en voz baja. Su manager decía _hmmm._

"¿O prefieres quedarte hasta más tarde, _hmmmm_?"

"Puedo llegar temprano," dijo Seungwoo. "No es un problema."

 _"Hmmmm,"_ dijo su manager, pero fue más una afirmación que una continuación, así que Seungwoo lo aprovechó como una oportunidad para irse.

Estaba bien llegando temprano porque nada iba a afectar su tiempo de fin de semana, eso era seguro. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si tuviera que estar en el trabajo una hora antes de que generalmente despertara? Eran cosas que pasaban. Podía soportarlo. Mientras se acostara temprano, no sería un problema.

No había absolutamente ninguna razón para que estuviera despierto toda la noche. Absolutamente nada.

La primera compra impulsiva que hizo Seungwoo después de obtener su primer trabajo de chico grande fue una silla ergonómica para juegos roja y negra. No era realmente tan aficionado a los juegos, exactamente y no era como si lo _necesitara_ , pero había algo en la sensación de tener un juego de teclado y mouse a juego que brillaba con luces de arco iris, una silla elegante, un par de monitores que le hacían doler los ojos y una PC que brillaba con cualquier color que quisiera que lo hizo sentir como si finalmente se hubiera mudado de la casa de sus padres y estuviera viviendo su propia vida.

El alquiler era ajustado pero manejable con sus dos compañeros de cuarto, Sejun y Chan, por lo que se le permitía hacer algunas compras cuestionables e indulgentes de vez en cuando cuando necesitaba darse un capricho.

Seungwoo trabajaba en un centro de atención telefónica donde ganaba lo suficiente para consentirse cada pocos meses, siempre y cuando su presupuesto fuera lo suficientemente bueno, Chan trabajaba como recepcionista en el consultorio de un dentista donde obtenía toda la pasta dental y el hilo dental que los tres podían necesidad y Sejun, bueno, nadie sabía muy bien lo que hacía Sejun, pero nunca llegaba tarde al alquiler y siempre mantenía el refrigerador abastecido con todo tipo de comidas y bebidas interesantes.

Como grupo, funcionaban bien juntos. Como individuos... afortunadamente, los tres se tenían el uno al otro para compartir una célula cerebral, incluso si esa célula cerebral técnicamente pertenecía a Seungwoo, quien por cierto, no estaba pensando mucho mientras miraba sin pensar la pantalla de la computadora en el silla ergonómica para juegos roja y negra en la que una vez había gastado demasiado dinero para alguien que trabajaba en un centro de llamadas y realmente no pasaba tanto tiempo jugando.

"Ni siquiera sé qué es eso," murmuró para sí mismo mientras caía más profundamente en la madriguera de conejo de Youtube, donde vio a una aparente dama muy amigable de Nueva York que se especializaba en reconstrucción de moda agregar encaje a una camisa hecha a mano. "Podría hacer eso."

"¡Seungwoo!" Sejun dijo desde atrás en su puerta, sorprendiéndolo. Dio un salto hacia atrás tan fuerte que su asiento rodó hacia atrás y tuvo que clavar los talones en el suelo para evitar ser disparado a través de la habitación.

"Jaja, ¿qué, estabas viendo porno?"

"Tutoriales de costura vintage," dijo Seungwoo. "¿Qué pasa?"

Los ojos de Sejun se dirigieron a la pantalla sospechosamente y de vuelta a él antes de mostrar una sonrisa que Seungwoo sabía que solo significaba problemas. "Tengo un problema."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, sentado en su silla listo para dar un gran consejo fraternal que iba a cambiar la vida de Sejun para mejor.

"Perdí mi teléfono," dijo.

"Oh," Seungwoo se dejó caer de nuevo. "Probablemente esté en el último lugar donde lo dejaste."

"Sí," dijo Sejun.

"¿Recuerdas dónde lo tuviste por última vez?"

_"Síp."_

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

"Está en una cripta," dijo.

"¿Una qué?"

"Una cripta."

"Sí, entendí eso, pero _qué,_ " preguntó Seungwoo, sentándose de nuevo.

"Esos lugares donde ponen a las personas muertas," dijo Sejun.

"Creo que son solo personas muertas, no _las_ personas muertas. ¿Por qué lo dices así?"

"Eso no es importante," dijo. "Lo importante es que necesito que vayas allí y me lo traigas."

"No," Seungwoo se rió.

"¿Qué, tienes miedo o algo así?" Sejun cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y empujó la cadera hacia un lado como si quisiera intimidarlo.

"¡Estás asustado!"

"No lo estoy," insistió Sejun. "Simplemente aprovecho esta oportunidad para compartir la experiencia del buceo en cripta con mi amigo Han Seungwoo."

"Eso _no existe y lo sabes_ ," dijo Seungwoo, señalándolo.

"Podría hacerlo si no fueras un cobarde," señaló.

Seungwoo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato, sin palabras.

De alguna manera sintió que lo estaban manipulando y sin embargo, se sintió obligado a rendirse. Excepto que no había manera de que se vistiera solo para bajar a una antigua cripta para recuperar el teléfono celular de Sejun. Absolutamente de ninguna manera.

"¿Así que es esto?" Preguntó Seungwoo, mirando la gran estructura de piedra. El edificio parecía que había estado allí mucho antes de la civilización y según el diseño de la ciudad, muy bien podría haberlo estado.

Se había puesto un par de pantalones de pijama de franela y un suéter pesado para evitar el frío aire de la noche de primavera y siguió a Sejun que estaba parado a unos seis metros detrás de él junto a una pequeña boca de incendios que podría haberle ofrecido protección si quisiera para extinguir un incendio en cualquier momento pronto.

"Es esto," dijo, cauteloso.

Sejun estaba asustado, no había duda al respecto, pero si era tan aterrador, ¿por qué tenía que ir allí en primer lugar? ¿Por qué Seungwoo tuvo que ir por él? No podía pensar en una mayor pérdida de tiempo, pero para esto, iba a tener que encontrar una manera de hacerlo sufrir más tarde. Tal vez Sejun necesitaba una lección de clasificación de basura durante las próximas dos semanas para recordarse a sí mismo que no debía caer en criptas espeluznantes sin supervisión. O en absoluto, más bien. Después de todo, no era justo para Seungwoo tener que lidiar con las arañas y escorpiones que se escondían debajo.

"Y estás seguro de que está ahí," verificó Seungwoo.

"Bastante seguro," dijo, asintiendo.

_"¡¿Me trajiste hasta aquí 'bastante seguro'?!"_

"Shhh," Sejun agitó los brazos. "Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario."

Seungwoo parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. "Estamos en un cementerio. ¿Quién se va a despertar?"

Sejun se puso en cuclillas y se metió la uña entre los dientes.

"¡Amigo, no digas eso! Eso es tan jodido," susurró a medias.

Seungwoo bajó la cabeza y suspiró con las manos plantadas firmemente en las caderas. Si hubiera algo que no haría por sus amigos, ahora sería un buen momento para averiguarlo.

"Muy bien, conseguiré tu estúpido teléfono celular," dijo.

"Pensé que por eso estábamos aquí," dijo Sejun.

"Sí, pero todavía tengo el derecho de cambiar de opinión," resopló Seungwoo. "Sabes qué, no importa."

"No, no, no, no," suplicó, saltando sobre sus pies. “Por favor, por favor, por favor, ve a buscarme mi teléfono. No puedo volver allí abajo. Voy a orinarme los pantalones."

Seungwoo lo apartó y asintió. "Vamos a conseguirlo e irnos antes de que se haga tarde."

"Está bien," dijo.

Seungwoo se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cripta. Desde el exterior era apenas amenazante, no mucho más grande que un cobertizo de jardín y tan arcaico como podría llegar a ser una tumba, pero era resistente y no tenía que preocuparse de que se derrumbara sobre ellos mientras estaban adentro.

Nunca había estado en uno de estos antes, pero por lo que entendía, una vez que entrara habría una escalera que conducía a la cámara principal y las paredes estarían adornadas con estantes que contenían ofrendas, recuerdos del difunto dentro o urnas funerarias más pequeñas. Aparte de eso, no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo. Todos sus familiares habían sido incinerados o enterrados en la superficie y en realidad nunca pasó por la _fase de beber vino en un cementerio_ en la escuela secundaria.

No tenía miedo, pero habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba un poco aprensivo al menos por el allanamiento. Esto tenía que ser ilegal ¿verdad? No estaban necesariamente abiertos al público y estaba seguro de que debería haber sido bloqueado.

"Muy bien, vamos," se dijo a sí mismo, pero también a Sejun, que no respondió. "¿Sejunie?"

Miró a su alrededor sorprendido y descubrió que había sido abandonado.

"Por el amor de Dios," suspiró. "Miedoso."

Sejun huyó el segundo en que Seungwoo le dio la espalda y lo dejó ir solo allí, lo que hizo que las cosas fueran más molestas porque Seungwoo no tenía idea de cuán grande era la cripta debajo o en qué dirección iba Sejun cuando dejó caer su teléfono y porque Sejun no tenía su teléfono con él, no había forma de llamarlo para obtener su ayuda o para encontrarlo cuando resurgiera con él.

"Idiota," dijo en voz baja antes de entrar.

La cripta estaba oscura y fría y olía a polvo y moho. Utilizó la linterna de su teléfono para mirar alrededor de la entrada y ver si había instalado una lámpara de algún tipo, pero la suerte aún no estaba de su lado.

Las paredes estaban revestidas con ollas de cobre y arcilla, uniformes y sin brillo. Las urnas funerarias de los miembros menores de la casa, supuso. La cripta no estaba unida a una iglesia, estaba bastante seguro, a menos que una se hubiera incendiado años antes, por lo que asumió que se trataba de una tumba familiar para alguien rico.

Ahora era solo un lugar lleno de personas muertas olvidadas y un teléfono celular desaparecido.

Apuntó la luz hacia la escalera que conducía a las entrañas de la cripta. Incluso con la pequeña luz aguda, no podía ver el fondo de lo que parecía un pozo sin fin en una vida fría y polvorienta. Asumiendo que él también fallecería algún día, hizo una nota mental para ser enterrado en lo alto de una montaña cerca del sol. Así no. No en la insoportable oscuridad.

Decidiendo que había visto suficiente, colocó cuidadosamente su pie en el primer escalón de piedra antes de darle su peso en caso de que se derrumbara con la edad. No había barandillas a las que agarrarse y no confiaba en que las paredes no estuvieran acribilladas con telarañas para aferrarse, así que dio cada paso con cuidado, consciente de sus pies con la luz encendida en los escalones en lugar de avanzar sobre su camino.

Una vez que llegó al fondo, se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia arriba, pero estaba tan oscuro en esa dirección como lo había estado al bajar.

_No tiene sentido volver atrás ahora._

Encendió la luz y descubrió que la cripta se había dividido en varias bóvedas, y que era mucho más grande y compleja de lo que había previsto. Esperaba una habitación, pero ¿una docena?

Eso era una pesadilla.

_¿En qué me has metido, Sejun?_

Lógicamente, no había forma de predecir dónde había ido Sejun. El hecho de que pasó las escaleras fue algo increíble considerando cómo era conocido por tenerle miedo a todo, pero afortunadamente no necesitaba lógica. Tenía algo mejor

Seungwoo apagó la linterna y miró sus contactos hasta que encontró el nombre de Sejun. Lo llamó y esperó, esperando que no lo haya dejado en silencio o que la batería aún no hubiera muerto.

Contuvo el aliento y escuchó atentamente, solo en un espacio silencioso que parecía tragarse cada sonido que hacía, hasta que escuchó un leve timbre de marimba en la distancia.

Siguió el sonido hasta el ala oriental, por un camino estrecho que pasaba tres bóvedas en su camino. El sonido dio la vuelta a una esquina y bajó otro conjunto de escalones que no eran tan empinados como los anteriores. La llamada fue al correo de voz, e intentó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más cerca y aunque el hedor de descomposición creció con el sonido, se obligó a bloquearlo.

Estiró la mano y sintió los fríos y polvorientos muros de piedra y los usó para guiarse mientras se quedaba sin su luz mientras sus ojos se ajustaban lentamente. Este era el tipo de lugar donde uno llevaba antorchas y deseó haber pensado en traer al menos una caja de fósforos con él.

Las paredes eran lisas al tacto, pero podía sentir las telas y la suciedad que se pegaban a sus dedos y se clavaban debajo de las uñas. Si se resbalaba, no estaba seguro de poder volver a limpiarse nunca más y el departamento de bomberos necesitaría una manguera.

Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron completamente y estaba en su tercera llamada al teléfono de Sejun, el sonido lo llevó a la última bóveda de la cripta.

Era la más grande y probablemente la más importante. Entornó los ojos para ver filas y filas de velas que cubrían las paredes, así como un conjunto de cuatro velas en soportes de latón alrededor de un solo sarcófago en el centro de la habitación. También estaba hecho de piedra y colocado sobre un pedestal elevado.

A medida que se acercaba con más precaución que curiosidad, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y Seungwoo pensó que finalmente había encontrado una razón para asesinar a su compañero de cuarto.

La tapa del sarcófago había sido empujada hacia un lado por bromistas o por ladrones de tumbas, pero el tiempo podría haber sido responsable. El espacio entre la cubierta de piedra y el resto de la tumba no era terriblemente ancho, pero era suficiente para que cayera un teléfono celular.

"Buenas tardes," dijo cortésmente con una reverencia antes de meter los dedos en la grieta para recuperar el teléfono, pero se detuvo en su palma. Podía forzarlo, supuso, pero si su mano se atascaba, Sejun no estaría allí para ayudarlo y no quería llamar a los servicios de emergencia porque estaba atrapado en un sarcófago como un falso Indiana Jones. No, iba a tener que hacer algo terrible, incluso si eso significaba condenar su propia alma inmortal por molestar a los muertos.

Tendría que abrir la tumba.

Seungwoo pensó en pedir la ayuda de Sejun, pero sabía que su voz habría hecho poco más que rebotar contra las paredes sin ser escuchada. No, tendría que abrirla él mismo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era deslizar la losa unos centímetros para poder meter el brazo de forma segura y buscar el teléfono y empujarlo de vuelta donde nadie se daría cuenta si entraban.

Metió su teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo y presionó sus palmas contra el borde. No vivía necesariamente en el gimnasio, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que después de dar unos cuantos tirones y encontrar el equilibrio, pudiera escuchar el sonido de la piedra que se golpeaba contra la piedra.

_Casi lo tengo._

Cerró los ojos y le dio un último empujón brutal para darse unos centímetros cómodos, sin esperar a lanzarse hacia adelante mientras la losa se deslizaba como si hubiera sido engrasada. Golpeó el suelo con una punzada destrozada que le embotó las dos orejas. Se chupó los dientes y siseó, metiendo sus dos meñiques en los canales para evitar que sonaran.

"Mierda, eso fue muy ruidoso," dijo.

Se estabilizó y encendió la luz sobre el cadáver que descansaba dentro. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no era _eso._

El cuerpo interior llevaba túnicas rojas que se habían desvanecido con el tiempo con ojos dorados y plateados que decoraban la tela. La carne alrededor de su cara y manos estaba tensa y preservada, casi momificada y las túnicas que probablemente alguna vez le quedaron ahora se lo tragaron entero. Alrededor de su cuello había una cadena de oro opaco con una piedra negra descansando sobre su esternón. Si sabía algo de mirar películas era que no debía tocar eso de ninguna manera.

"Lamento tener que molestarte," dijo en voz baja. "Pero solo será un minuto."

Seungwoo esperó cortésmente a que el cadáver se opusiera antes de asentir con determinación. Llamó al teléfono por última vez y metió la mano en la tumba debajo de las mangas de la bata, pero una vez que su mano tuvo un firme agarre del teléfono, algo lo atrapó.

Gritó de terror cuando los dedos arrugados del cadáver en reposo apretaron su agarre alrededor de su muñeca, presionando sus uñas en su carne a través de la piel.

El rostro se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos y miró profundamente en su alma y la boca se abrió hacia atrás revelando horriblemente un conjunto completo de dientes afilados.

 _"Ashmylkan erhe sarjyan whe lachyumylkan,"_ siseó el cadáver con túnica mientras lo empujaba hacia él. Seungwoo tragó un grito cuando fue empujado hacia adelante. Sus rodillas se derrumbaron debajo de él mientras luchaba por alejarse. Escuchó un fuerte chasquido cuando el brazo del cuerpo se rompió ante el repentino tirón.

Se deslizó hacia atrás sobre el piso y jadeó, presionando su espalda contra la pared polvorienta, derribando un grupo de velas apagadas sobre él.

Los murciélagos salieron volando de sus escondites y volaron al resto de la cripta con un aleteo ensordecedor de alas y un sonido que sonó en sus oídos que no pudo ahogarse y consumió su mente dejándolo indefenso.

El cuerpo se incorporó y se volvió hacia él. Con ojos huecos y muertos, lo fulminó con la mirada y azotó una lengua negra en su dirección como si fuera a comerlo vivo. Agachándose e incapaz de moverse, Seungwoo se cubrió la cara con los brazos, apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y gritó.

_¿Por qué no puedo correr? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Ayúdenme. ¡Ayúdenme!_

Cubierto y pequeño, escuchó el sonido de algo pesado golpeando el suelo como dos pies pesados y supo que venía por él, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse y esperar a que lo destrozara.

_"No quiero morir."_


End file.
